fly away with me
by lareinesombre
Summary: She just wants to play with fire. /CatAndre from the start


**Pairing(s):** Cat/Andre; Beck/Jade; Cat/Jade Friendship  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This is something I've been working on for a while and I hope it's alright. The ending was just... not good in my opinion. After writing the first half, I just lost inspiration, so the second half isn't that great. :/  
><strong>Warning(s)<strong>: I think there might be some cussing, hints of sex, and some character death

…

_She lays down on the rooftop with him, her head resting right next to his. "Maybe one day I'll meet him," she whispers silently as she stares at the stars in the sky._

"_Who?" he asks her._

"_My one true love," she tells him. She moves her hand to rest on top of his._

"_You'll meet him," he tells her quietly._

"_What if I don't?"_

"_You will," he says. He looks over at her. She's staring at the night sky with her beautiful dark brown eyes. "I promise."_

…

He sat on the front porch steps waiting for her to show up at his house. He sighed and glanced down at his watch. She had told him she'd be there in thirty minutes and it had already been an hour.

He glanced up and saw her running down the sidewalk, a paper in her hand whipping around in the wind. He stood up and walked down the stairs and suddenly, she threw herself onto him. He gasped in shock as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist to hold onto her.

"Hey, little red," he said.

"Guess what!" she squealed happily. She let go of him and stood right in front of him.

"What?" he asked.

"I was accepted!" she screamed.

He looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"To Hollywood Arts! They said that my singing was amazing and they would love to have me!"

He smiled and gave her a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you," he told her.

She hugged him back. "But there's bad news," she said quietly. He pulled away and looked at her. "I… My family has to move to Hollywood so I can go there."

…

He sat on his front porch and watched the cars drive by. A certain car pulled up and he saw the window roll down. A girl with red hair sat there waving at him happily. She stopped suddenly and leaned up and asked her dad something. Her dad punched the wheel angrily. Her mom smacked his shoulder and nodded her head to the girl.

She opened her car door and jumped out and ran over to him. She hugged him tightly and he felt her lips brush his cheek. "I'll miss you," she whispered. She pulled back and he saw a small tear tracing a path down her face.

His finger wiped the tear away. "Me too," he said.

"I'll call you all the time. And I'll text you! And I'll do the old-fashioned thing and write you letters!" she told him excitedly trying not to cry. He nodded his head not knowing what exactly he should say. She leaned in again and kissed him on the cheek once more. "Bye," she whispered.

She turned around and ran to the car. He watched her go and he sat down on the steps sadly. She rolled down the window of her car and watched him as she drove away. "Bye, Andre!" she shouted as she left. She felt a tear slide down her face and she wiped it away. She had to be happy, for him.

…

A few weeks later, he received an acceptance letter to Hollywood Arts. He was so excited because he'd be there with her. The only bad part was he had to move in with his grandmother because his family couldn't move to Hollywood.

His grandmother was insane. She didn't understand really anything. She probably didn't even remember him because he hadn't seen her in three years. His mom told him everything would be okay, that his grandmother would take good care of him.

…

He walked into the school and looked around. It was different from other schools. The lockers were decorated and people were singing and playing instruments in the hall. There were even people dancing and acting. He sighed and walked to his locker that the counselor, Lane, had pointed out to him. He opened his locker and put his bag inside of it. He started to walk back and ran into a girl.

"Watch where you're going," she hissed as she turned to glare at him. She had brown air and ice-blue eyes and she was wearing all black. She looked over him and smirked. "Newbie," she said as she walked away.

"Sorry?" he called after her.

"Whatever."

He sighed and glanced down at his schedule. A boy with an insane afro ran over to him. And he was holding a puppet. "I'm Robbie," the boy said.

"Introduce me," the puppet said angrily.

"This is Rex," Robbie said.

"Right…," he said uncertainly. "I'm Andre and…"

"Do you need any help?" Robbie asked.

"Uh… No, not really. I was just wondering if you happened –"

"Sikowitz's room is –"

"I don't care!" he said angrily. "Do you know who Cat Valentine is?"

Robbie stopped talking and stared at him. "Everyone knows who that crazy girl is," Robbie told him. "She's insane, but a very good singer."

"She annoys me," Rex stated.

"I think-"

"She's stupid," Rex finished.

"Rex!" Robbie shouted.

"Shut-up," he said to the strange boy. "Do you know where she is?"

"Uh… Yeah… Her locker is over there," Robbie told him. "I wouldn't talk to her though." He ignored Robbie and walked towards the locker. "Wait! How do you even know her?"

He turned around and looked at Robbie. "She's an old friend."

…

He walked towards the locker and looked around for the red-haired girl. He looked at the locker and saw it was just like her. It was covered in bright colors and had a picture of a unicorn on it. He smiled, knowing it was her locker. He looked around again and saw her walking towards her locker with the brunette he had run into earlier.

"But unicorns have to exist!" she said to the other girl.

"They don't," the other girl said.

"But I," she paused and looked at him. "Andre?" she asked with shock. She stared at him some more and screamed his name again. She ran over to him and jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's you!" she squealed happily. "I've missed you so much! What are you doing here?"

He smiled and pulled away from her a little bit. "I've missed you too," he told her. "And Hollywood Arts accepted me because of my singing and because I can play more than ten instruments."

She giggled and started playing with her hair. "I'm so glad you're here," she told him. "I've missed seeing you so much."

He smiled as she hugged him once more.

She pulled back with a huge smile. She turned around and looked at the other girl. "This is my friend, Jade," she said motioning towards her.

"We've already met," Jade said disgustingly.

"How?"

"He ran into me."

"By accident," he said.

"That is why you watch where you're going," Jade told him.

…

She sat next to him in their first class together – Sikowitz's. She glanced over at her friend Jade whose head was resting on Beck's shoulder and Beck's arm was wrapped around her waist. She smiled at the two and then looked back at him. She didn't realize it, but her hand slid onto his leg and stayed there. He looked over at her and noticed her innocent look and how she was just paying attention to the teacher. He honestly didn't know what to do – maybe he should just slide his hand over hers or wrap an arm around her waist or something.

Before he knew it, the bell rang and it's time to go to the next class. She grabbed his schedule and looked at it. "We don't have the next few classes together, but I'll help you find your way around," she told him. She grabbed her bag and stood up and started to walk away with him.

…

He met Tori Vega and fell head over heels for her in the first few minutes.

…

He grabbed her wrist one day and dragged her to the closet. He closed the door and locked it and smiled. "I have to tell you something," he said to her.

She smiled because she thought that he was going to ask her out or something.

"There's this really cute and great girl and I really like her," he started out. "I want to ask her out but I don't know whether she likes me like I like her or not."

"Just ask her out," she told him happily.

"But what if she says no?"

"What if she doesn't?"

He smiled at her. "You're right," he said. "Can I maybe practice with you really quick?"

"Of course," she said while playing with her red hair.

He took a deep breath and looked down at her. "Hey, uh... Cat," he said almost saying Tori's name. For some reason, he didn't exactly want her to know who he was asking out. "Are you busy Friday night?"

"No, except I might have to watch my brother, but I don't have to," she answered.

He laughed a little. "Well, I was wondering if you would maybe like to go to the Mexican Restaurant? With me? Like a date?"

She smiled so widely and suddenly ran over and grabbed onto him and held him so tightly in her arms. "Yes, yes, yes!" she squealed. "I'd love to go with you! I love Mexican!"

He unwrapped her arms around him and gave her a strange look. "Cat, we were just practicing. I didn't ask you out or anything. We're… We're just friends."

Cat frowned a little. "I thought you were… I mean… Yeah, I knew that. Duh," she said flipping her hair a little.

He raised his eyebrows a little. "Um… Cat?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you maybe go with me when I ask Tori out? I mean, just be there. Like in the area so I won't feel so… I don't know. Just be in the hall please?" he asked her.

"Of course," she said. "Anything for you."

…

She went with him when he asked Tori out. She crossed her fingers when she heard Mexican and date. Her wishes didn't work because Tori smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

…

She sat on the couch in her house and heard a knock on the door. She hopped up and opened it to see Andre standing there. "Hey, Andre!" she said.

"Hey, Cat," he said sadly. He walked in and sat down on the couch.

She gave him a strange look and sat down next to him. "Are you alright?" she asked him. She put her hand on his knee comfortingly.

He looked over at her. "I'm fine," he says. "But Tori…" His voice trails off and he doesn't say anything for a while. "Can you believe she broke up with me? We dated for a year and a half and…" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

She sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll be fine," she told him.

He looked over at her. "I guess," he said.

…

He grabbed onto her wrist one day and asked her if she'd like to go out with him. She immediately said yes and kissed him on the lips for the first time.

…

She lied down on her bed with him next to her. She held onto his hand and stared up at the ceiling, looking at the pretty stars and drawings she had up there. Suddenly, she felt him move onto his side and his lips were against her ear. She felt him grab her hips and before she knew it, he was on top of her. His legs pinned hers to her bed and his hands held onto her hips. His face was right in front of hers and she felt herself lean up and kiss him. His tongue slipped into her mouth. Her fingers slid into the back pocket of his jeans.

He moved away from her mouth and started trailing down her neck. She leaned her head back and felt a small moan escape her lips. His hands slid up her shirt and grabbed onto her chest.

It was something new to her, but not him. She kept finding herself repeating his name the whole time, but he was just so quiet. When they were over, she heard just one thing escape his lips.

"Tori."

…

Cat punched him for the first time. "Get off me!" she shouted with tears streaming down her face.

"Cat, what are you –"

She pushed him off her body and hopped out of her bed and grabbed her clothes lying on the floor. She threw her clothes on sloppily and turned to glare at him. "Out!" she shouted.

"Cat-"

"Leave!" She leaned down and grabbed his shirt and threw it at him. She turned around and ran to the bathroom. She grabbed onto her phone and called her best friend.

"Jade, can I come over?"

"I'm busy at Beck's."

"I'm coming over whether you like it or not!" Cat said angrily, yet shakily.

…

She knocked loudly and Beck's RV door. The door quickly opened with Jade standing behind it in only her underclothes. Cat ran in and noticed Beck just wearing pants on his bed. Cat ran over to the couch and jumped onto it face down and started crying. Jade sighed and walked over to her and started rubbing her back soothingly.

Cat rolled onto her back and looked up at Jade. "I hate Andre," she whispered between breaths.

"Why?"

"He said _her_ name."

"So?"

"We were doing that thing that you and Beck do a lot."

"Oh."

Cat carefully sat up and felt Jade's arms wrap around her tightly.

…

Cat walked into school the next day and saw Andre leaning against lockers talking to Tori. She walked over to the two with a big smile on her face. They stopped talking and she saw Andre gulp carefully.

"Hi, guys!" Cat said happily.

"Hey," Tori said feeling even more happy now that the little red-haired girl was here.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Andre just asked me out again because he wants to try our relationship out again," Tori said.

Cat clenched her fists. "Slut!" she screamed. She was about to punch Tori in the face, when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the closet. The door slammed shut and Jade was standing there.

"Calm yourself, Cat," Jade hissed. "Do you really want to punch Tori?"

"Yes."

"You're not violent."

"But she's stealing my boyfriend!"

"I thought you hated him," Jade said exasperated.

Cat didn't say anything and just broke into tears. She hugged Jade and cried on her shoulder. "I'm so confused," she whispered. "I love him, but I hate him. And I hate Tori for taking him from me, but I still want to be her friend. And I hate violence but I just want to punch people. And I feel so confused and lost."

Jade sighed and hugged onto her friend tightly. "You'll be okay, Cat," she said. "You just have a really, really broken heart. And if you ever want to punch somebody, tell me and I'll do it for you."

"Tori?"

"Lovely."

…

Cat found herself sitting at the lunch table with Beck. "Where's Jade?" she asked him after a while.

He shrugged his arms. "I don't know," he told her. "She said she'd be here soon."

"Hey," Jade said walking over to him. "I'm here."

She sat next to Beck and smiled at Cat. "Tori was taken care of," she said while smirking.

"Jade," Beck said. "What did you do?"

"Nothing too important," Jade answered while smiling evilly.

Suddenly, they heard a lot of screaming and shouting. Cat glanced behind her and saw Tori running out of the building. As Tori got closer, Cat noticed the black eye and the bruises on Tori's arms. Her hand covered her mouth in shock and she looked over at Jade and noticed Beck was glaring at Jade.

"I'm gonna kill you, Jade!" Tori screamed.

"I'd like to see you try," Jade told her with a smirk on her face.

"You're going to get arrested!"

"You're point?"

Tori started crying and the nurse and Lane were running out of the doors screaming her name. They ran up to Tori and grabbed onto her arms and pulled her back. Lane stopped and turned back to Jade. "We'll have a talk later," he said while narrowing his eyes at her.

Jade shrugged her shoulders.

…

Cat opened her locker door. She felt someone suddenly grab her arm and turn her around. She looked up and saw his beautiful face in front of her. "What do you want?" she asked him.

"Sorry," he said immediately.

She rolled her eyes and slammed her locked door shut. "I'm sorry too," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For meeting you."

…

_She lies down on the soft, grass in the pretty field. She hears footsteps and sees him walking towards her. He sits down next to her and hands her a flower. She puts her head in his lap and stares up at the sky while he plays with her hair. _

"_I love you," he tells her quietly._

"_I love you too," she says. _

_She sits up and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips. She feels his arms wrap around her waist and he's pulling her down. Her body rests on top of his. One of his hands is running through her hair and the other resting on the small of her back._

Cat wakes up suddenly and looks around. She smacks herself on the forehead for even thinking about him.

…

She excuses herself from class to go to the bathroom. She's walking in the halls alone and sees nobody anywhere. She sighs and sits down on the floor. She leans against the wall and closes her eyes. Suddenly, she hears an alarm and sees people walking out of the classrooms and heading outside. No one stops to talk to her.

She sees someone sit next to her in the hall and she looks over and sees him. "What are you doing?" he asks her.

"Sitting here."

"What if it's a real fire?"

"It wouldn't matter."

He sighs. He gets up and tries to grab onto her hand. "Let's go," he says. She shakes her head no. He sighs and puts his hands in his pockets and walks away.

"Andre," she whispers just before he gets to far.

"Yeah?" he asks turning around to look at her.

"Fly away with me into another place," she whispers with a small tear falling down from her eye.

"I'm going outside," he says. "That's another place. We can fly there."

"But I want to fly here."

He sighs and shakes his head. He turns back to the door and leaves her sitting in hallway by herself.

…

Turns out, it was a real fire.


End file.
